Akai Memories wo Anata ni
Akai Memories wo Anata ni (赤いメモリーズをあなたに) is the Second Ending song of the Kakumeiki Valvrave Season 2nd anime. It is performed by Momoko Kanade. The recording industry is Starchild Records. The lyrics are done by Shunryuu. It is composed by Shunryuu and arranged by Sizuk. Akai Memories wo Anata ni was released Dec 11, 2013. It replaced REALISM in episode 19 Characters in Order of Appearance * Haruto Tokishima * L-elf * Shoko Sashinami * Saki Rukino * Kyuma Inuzuka * Raizo Yamada * Akira Renbokoji * Q-Vier * A-Drei * Kriemhild * X-eins * Pino * Prue * Cain Dressel * Lieselotte W. Dorssia Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Nagare dashita toki dake ga Oshiete kureru Yorisou hi mo Hanareru hi mo Mirai e no michi shirube Oyasumi nasai Hitomi wo tojiru kedo Hohoendeiru Anata no kao ga mieru yo Yureru wasureruna gusa Ashita wa saku deshou Hageshii kokoro Yasashii inochi Moe tsukite shimau mae ni Ima Kikasete Chiisana koe de Anata ga aishita MEMORIIZU Nari yamanai kaze no oto ni Kaki kesaretemo Tsuzukete Motto chikaku de Watashi mo aishita MEMORIIZU Unazuite Tobi tatsu toki Akai hikari wo Tomosu yo Yori sou hi mo Hanareru hi mo Mirai no michi shirube |-| Kanji= 流れ出した時だけが　教えてくれる 寄り添う日も　離れる日も 未来への道しるべ おやすみなさい　瞳をとじるけど 微笑んでいる　あなたの顔が見えるよ 揺れる勿忘草(わすれなぐさ) 明日は咲くでしょう 激しい心　優しい命 燃え尽きてしまう前に いま 聞かせて　小さな声で あなたが愛したメモリーズ 鳴り止まない風の音に　かき消されても 続けて　もっと近くで わたしも愛したメモリーズ うなずいて　飛び立つとき 赤い光を　灯すよ 寄り添う日も　離れる日も 未来への道しるべ |-| English= The time that has flowed away tells me, Even on days we are together, even on days we are apart... It is the sign post to the future. Good night. I close my eyes, but I can see your smiling face. The swaying forget-me-nots Will bloom tomorrow, won't they? An intense heart, a gentle life... Before they both burn away... Now... Let me hear you, with a small voice, The memories that you loved so. Even if I rewrite the sound of the wind that will not stop, Please continue these, closer to me, There are memories I also loved. At the moment I nod my head and take flight, A red light will be lit. Even on days we are together, even on days we are apart... It is the sign post to the future. |-| Complete Version Romaji= Nagare dashita toki dake ga Oshiete kureru Yorisou hi mo Hanareru hi mo Mirai e no michi shirube Oyasumi nasai Hitomi wo tojiru kedo Hohoendeiru Anata no kao ga mieru yo Yureru wasureruna gusa Ashita wa saku deshou Hageshii kokoro Yasashii inochi Moe tsukite shimau mae ni Ima Kikasete Chiisana koe de Anata ga aishita MEMORIIZU Nari yamanai kaze no oto ni Kaki kesaretemo Tsuzukete Motto chikaku de Watashi mo aishita MEMORIIZU Unazuite Tobi tatsu toki Akai hikari wo Tomosu yo Deai dake ga kagayaita wake janai Watashi tachi no saigo wa mabushikatta yo Shiawase no RUURU wa Yomi tokenai keredo Nijimu unmei Kasumu eien Namida ga ochireba kitto Hitotsu Yurushite kizutsuke atte Anata ga mamotta sekai Kono mune de mada ikiteiru Kibou to tomo ni Misetai Sukoshi nokotta Futari de utatta sekai Sora no hate Todoita toki Watashi no namae Yonde ne Days Hoshi no matataki ni Times Yubi de fureta nara Tsunagaru desho Kanjiru desho Umareta akashi Saa Ima Kikasete Chiisana koe de Anata ga aishita MEMORIIZU Nari yamanai kaze no oto ni Kaki kesaretemo Kuchizukeru hodo Motto kikasete Watashi mo aishita MEMORIIZU Unazuite Tobitatsu toki Akai hikari wo Tomosu yo Ashita ni Nagare dashita toki dake ga Oshiete kureru Yori sou hi mo Hanareru hi mo Mirai no michi shirube |-| Kanji= 流れ出した時だけが　教えてくれる 寄り添う日も　離れる日も 未来への道しるべ おやすみなさい　瞳をとじるけど 微笑んでいる　あなたの顔が見えるよ 揺れる勿忘草(わすれなぐさ) 明日は咲くでしょう 激しい心　優しい命 燃え尽きてしまう前に いま 聞かせて　小さな声で あなたが愛したメモリーズ 鳴り止まない風の音に　かき消されても 続けて　もっと近くで わたしも愛したメモリーズ うなずいて　飛び立つとき 赤い光を　灯すよ 出会いだけが輝いたわけじゃない わたし達の最後はまぶしかったよ 幸せのルールは 読み解けないけれど にじむ運命　かすむ永遠 涙が落ちればきっと 一つ 許して　傷つけ合って あなたが守った世界 この胸でまだ生きている　希望と共に 見せたい　少し残った 二人で歌った世界 空の果て　届いたとき わたしの名前　呼んでね Days　星の瞬(またた)きに Times　指で触れたなら つながるでしょ　感じるでしょ 生まれた証 さあ　いま 聞かせて　小さな声で あなたが愛したメモリーズ 鳴り止まない風の音に　かき消されても くちづけるほど　もっと聞かせて わたしも愛したメモリーズ うなずいて　飛び立つとき 赤い光を　灯すよ 明日に 流れ出した時だけが　教えてくれる 寄り添う日も　離れる日も 未来への道しるべ |-| English= The time that has flowed away tells me, Even on days we are together, even on days we are apart... It is the sign post to the future. Good night. I close my eyes, but I can see your smiling face. The swaying forget-me-nots Will bloom tomorrow, won't they? An intense heart, a gentle life... Before they both burn away... Now... Let me hear you, with a small voice, The memories that you loved so. Even if I rewrite the sound of the wind that will not stop, Please continue these, closer to me, There are memories I also loved. At the moment I nod my head and take flight, A red light will be lit. It's not as if meeting people was the only moment that shined; Our final moment was also dazzling. I can't decipher The rules to happiness, but in This dripping fate, this fogging eternity, If a teardrop falls, it will surely be Only one. Forgive me for hurting each other In this world you protected. With this hope that is still living in my heart, I want to show you the world that we sang in, Though there is not much of it left. When you reach the edge of the sky, Call my name, okay? Days. If you touch the sparkling Times. Of the stars with you finger We can be connected, right? You can feel me, right? This is the proof that was born. Now, it is time... Let me hear you, with a small voice, The memories that you loved so. Even if I rewrite the sound of the wind that will not stop, Please continue these, closer to me, There are memories I also loved. At the moment I nod my head and take flight, A red light will be lit, Shining on tomorrow. The time that has flowed away tells me, Even on days we are together, even on days we are apart... It is the sign post to the future. |-| Videos TV Size Full version Singles The single contains the following tracks: *Akai Memories wo Anata ni *Can you save my heart ? *Akai Memories wo Anata ni (off vocal) *Can you save my heart? (off vocal) Category:Music Category:Ending